


Coaxing by Candy Cane

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 24:Christmas candy canes, and for Dracoharry100's prompt: Candy canes.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Coaxing by Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 24: [Christmas candy canes](https://i.imgur.com/UjldW08.jpg), and for Dracoharry100's prompt: Candy canes.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Coaxing by Candy Cane 

~

“I think he’s trying to torture me.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “I would ask who you mean, but I’m sure I know, so…”

“I think he means Malfoy,” said Ron. 

“Yes,” moaned Harry. He laid his head on the table. “He’s horrible.” 

“On that we agree,” said Ron. “But why this time?”

Harry raised his head. “Look at him! He’s eating candy canes.” 

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. “All right,” said Hermione slowly. “That’s not illegal.” 

“It should be the way he does it!” 

Hermione turned to look, quickly turning back around and fiddling with her spoon. “Goodness,” she said, tone faint. “I see what you mean!” 

Ron glanced over, then shrugged. “Just looks like a bloke enjoying a candy cane to me.” He looked again. “Although, admittedly, it is a thick one.” 

Harry moaned again.

Leaning in, Hermione whispered something to Ron and he went bright red. “Oh!” Twisting in his seat, he looked again. “Bloody hell, you’re right.” 

Harry groaned. “I can’t take it anymore. I’m leaving.” 

“No.” Hermione cleared her throat. “Look, Harry. You’ve always been a bit obsessed with Malfoy. And he’s…well, he decent now. He’s rehabilitated, I know for a fact he’s doing brilliant work at St Mungo’s…Why don’t you just go talk to him?”

“Because he always leaves me tongue tied and…twisted up.” Harry bit his lip. 

Ron snorted. “Looks to me like he’s the one whose tongue could twist around your—”

“Go talk to him,” Hermione interrupted, sliding out of the booth and dragging Ron with her. “We’ll leave you so you can do it. Good luck!” 

“What? No!” Harry stared at them as they hurried away. Then, risking another look at Malfoy, he groaned softly. Malfoy was hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked the sweet. As Harry watched, Malfoy then started sliding the bloody thing in and out of his mouth, his lips stretching obscenely…

Harry was out of his seat and across the ice cream parlour in seconds. “Malfoy.” 

Looking up, Malfoy raised an eyebrow, slowly sliding the candy cane out of his mouth. “Oh, hello, Potter.” He nodded at the empty chair across from him. “Care to join me?” 

“Er…sure.” Harry sat, his gut tightening with desire as Malfoy began licking at the very tip of the sweet. 

“Was there something you needed?” Malfoy asked as his tongue teased the candy cane, snaking around it. 

Speechless, Harry nodded. 

Malfoy’s smirk deepened. “Care to tell me what it is?” 

Harry opened his mouth, snapping it closed when Malfoy again slid the sweet between his lips and sucked, their eyes locked. 

Pulling the sweet out, Malfoy placed it down on his dish and licked his lips. “Dear me. Do try to use your words, Potter. I’m sure they’re in there somewhere.” Malfoy, amusement dancing in his eyes, leaned forward. “What do you need?” 

Harry, driven past thinking, grabbed Malfoy’s lapels and dragged him in, kissing him. Malfoy’s mouth immediately softened, opening under Harry’s, and Harry took advantage, sliding his tongue inside to collect all the mint flavour he could. When he drew back, they were both panting. 

Horrified, Harry released Malfoy and sat back in his chair. “Oh fuck. I am so sorry, I just—”

“Potter,” Malfoy growled. 

Harry nodded. “Yes?” 

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me again.” 

Harry gaped at him. “You mean you want me to—?”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Was I unclear? I’ll have you know I despise candy canes, but needs must. Now, will you please commence the kissing again so we can get out of here—Oof!”

Molding his mouth to Malfoy’s, Harry kissed him again, only ceasing his thorough exploration once his head began swimming from lack of air. “Want to get out of here?” he whispered. 

Malfoy stood up so fast he almost knocked over the table. “Thought you’d never ask.” 

As they walked out, Harry said, “So you don’t like candy canes?” 

“Ugh, no. I’m much more fond of chocolate.” Malfoy smirked. “Wait until you see me suck a chocolate finger biscuit.” 

Harry’s cock jumped at the thought. “I’ve something else for you to suck first,” he wheezed. 

Malfoy clasped Harry’s hand and gave him a warm look. “I’m sure you do.” 

~


End file.
